


Dear Mother

by Findfate



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findfate/pseuds/Findfate
Summary: Just something I want to say, but have nowhere else to say it. So the place I read smutty fanfiction seemed like as good a choice as any.





	Dear Mother

Dear Mother,

You tell me you love me.

But I don't know how express myself fully because I have always been too afraid of what you would think. Now I have these words swirling around my head, but when I open my mouth it comes out garbaled. 

I don't know what foods I like because you taught me your favorites were all that is needed.

I am ashamed of my pop culture choices because you told me it was childish garbage.

I don't know how to handle stress because you made me feel like my emotions are a burden to those around me.

You tell me you see I work hard.  
You tell be that you are proud of me.  
You tell me you see who I really am.

You tell me to be grateful.  
You tell me that I could have it worse.  
You tell me that it is only going to get harder.

I feel like I'm drowning. All around me the world presses onto me until all I see is darkness with no end and I can not pull air into my lungs.

You tell me that i will be on the street if u get pregnant.  
You tell me i will rot in jail for months until my trial of u get arrested.  
You tell me that you will kill me if i do drugs...

And in the same breath you tell me there is nothing I can't recover from.  
You tell me I can tell you anything.  
You tell me you love me.


End file.
